


Mixed Signals

by Thal



Series: This Hunting Life [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Reader, F/M, Hiatus, Pissed Dean, Reader hunts solo, Worried Dean, Worried Sam, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thal/pseuds/Thal
Summary: The Reader and Dean are having issues, then the Reader messes up on a hunt. Dean is pissed and they end up in a shouting match in the motel. Dean takes her off the hunt, then recommends a hiatus. What will the Reader do?





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] - Your name  
> [Y/LN] - Your last name  
> [Y/NN] - Your nickname  
> [E/C] - eye color  
> [H/L] - hair length  
> [H/C] - hair color

[Y/N] [Y/LN] groaned softly as she rolled over in her bed and stared up at the motel room ceiling. She was not sleeping very well as of late, mostly because she was sleeping alone most nights due to her and Dean Winchester arguing more than usual and often refusing to share each other's beds. Some arguments were merely the result of one of them not thinking about a comment and injuring the other's pride, but at least those were quickly resolved with softly uttered reassurances of love. The other arguments, the ones where someone got hurt, or messed up during a hunt, those were getting more heated and lingering for at least a couple days with both hunters stubbornly holding to their side, until one of them finally softened enough to at least concede part of the argument and prompt the other to react similarly. But not last night.  
[Y/N] rubbed at her [E/C] eyes with her palms, trying to ready herself to face the day which promised to be trying at best. She wished she could forget last night's shouting match with Dean, but it kept replaying in her head most of the night. It would not have bothered her so much if she did not feel so guilty about going against Sam Winchester's plan at the last moment. They were in western Massachusetts on a salt and burn for a malicious ghost haunting an abandoned theater. There had been a fire that killed many people and it turned out there were a few ghosts there, and their only connection had been being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Dean and Sam had figured out what was holding the first three ghosts to the theater and had been able to burn the items as they were at the deceased people's homes and so they had been able to dispatch those ghost with little trouble. [Y/N] was the one who figured out the final ghost had been one of the one responsible for the fire and likely whatever was holding him there was in the theater. It had been a small win for her, one even Dean acknowledged, and considering recently she felt like more of a hindrance than a help on hunts, she felt a little more of her confidence return. That had been her undoing. She thought the item, whatever it was, was a personal trinket that had dropped while the fire was set in the projection room. The Winchester brothers were supposed to locate the item and burn it, and [Y/N] was charged with pumping the ghost full of rock salt and iron until the Winchesters were done. Everything initially played out to plan, but the boys disagreed and thought whatever they were looking for was in the theater. It irritated [Y/N] to be dismissed by them, and while Sam was at least willing to consider checking the projection room after, Dean had actually scoffed at her insistence that the item would be found in the projection room. [Y/N] held her tongue with a bit of effort, but after nearly half an hour of shooting rock salt rounds at the ghost she was fed up and went into the projection room herself. And for all her troubles, she came up empty handed and cornered by the ghost, who at least had gone after her instead of the boys. She was flung against a wall and sprained her shoulder. Before the ghost could do any else, Dean was in the doorway firing rounds into it and dispelling it while Sam figured out it was not a trinket but a specific seat that the ghost had fixated on, and, while Dean glowered at [Y/N] with a set jaw, Sam salted the seat and dropped a lit lighter on it just as the ghost tried to come after him. The ghost burned up, Dean stormed out, and Sam was left to make sure [Y/N] was alright. The ride back to the motel had been stonily silent. [Y/N] knew she messed up. She could see by the set of their faces that both Sam and Dean were pissed. She did not blame them, but by the same token they had dismissed her suggestion without any offered reason. Maybe, had they at least offered a reason, she would not have been inclined to run off alone, and she would not have felt like she needed to prove herself useful. And they would not have ended up in a shouting match in the motel room, and maybe [Y/N] would not have been so upset that she needed to get her own room for the night.  
\-------------------  
_"What in the Hell were you thinking, [Y/N]?" Dean thundered angrily, arms crossed as he scowled at her. "Why did you ditch us? Was the plan not good enough for your liking?"_  
_"Dean," Sam tersely cautioned before giving [Y/N] a hard stare. "[Y/N], you helped me make that plan. You agreed it was a good idea. Why did you decide to go off and do your own thing?"_  
_"I don't know, you guys completely dismissed my suggestion to check the projection room. You wouldn't give me a reason, it was like because I suggested it, it's gotta be wrong." [Y/N] grumbled, refusing to look in Dean's direction._  
_"Yeah? Well, you were wrong." Dean glared at her. "You ditched the plan, and you got hurt. What you did was dangerous. What you did was stupid."_  
_"Seriously, insults now?" [Y/N] bristled. She sighed heavily. "I get it, I messed up royally. I could of put you and Sam in danger. I'm sorry and it ain't gonna happen again."_  
_"You clearly don't get it, [Y/N]!" Dean shouted, stalking toward her. "And you think that weak ass apology is gonna cut it? You're done. I'm taking you off the hunt 'til you figure it out. I'm not gonna have you running around just doing whatever the Hell you feel like out there. We're in charge here, and Sam and I ain't hunting with you if you're gonna pull stupid shit like that."_  
_"Dean, this is bullshit!" [Y/N] shouted. "Sam, c'mon. This isn't fair, it was just a mistake. I thought I knew what I was doing, but I was wrong. I'm sorry. You don't have to do this!"_  
_"Dean's right, [Y/N]. You need to figure some things out." Sam sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. "When you prove yourself to us, you can hunt with us again."_  
_"What?" [Y/N] stared at the brothers in shock. "How am I supposed to prove myself to you if you won't hunt with me? You know what, forget it. If you won't hunt with me, I'll just go back to hunting on my own."_  
_Dean's shoulders tensed and his glare hardened. Sam cleared his throat and stepped between Dean and [Y/N]._  
_"[Y/N], it's just for a few hunts..." Sam offered before Dean grabbed his shoulder._  
_"She's doing this to piss me off. Maybe this ain't the only thing." Dean grimaced slightly. "What is all this about, [Y/N]? Why are you going at it with me all the time now? Maybe we need to take a break 'til you figure your shit out."_  
_Sam and [Y/N] stared at Dean. [Y/N] swallowed hard. Dean stared back, unflinching. [Y/N] lowered her [E/C] eyes, trying to hide the pain that wrapped itself around her heart._  
_"Fine, Dean, if that's what you want, we'll take a break from each other." She hastily turned, so Sam and Dean would not see the tears brimming in her eyes at the realization that Dean no longer wanted to try to work things out. "I think I'm gonna get my own room."_  
_She straightened her shoulders and stormed out of the room, letting the door slam behind her, missing the pained look on Dean's face._  
\------------------  
[Y/N] stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body as she used another to dry her [H/L], [H/C] hair. She glanced at the clock and frowned. It was nearly nine in the morning, she had been in the shower longer than she realized.  
"So much for breakfast. There's no way the guys waited for me after last night." [Y/N] sighed. She had a couple granola bars in her duffle bag in case it ever looked like it might be a while before they would get a chance to grab a bite, so she was covered. It just stung to be reminded that she was no longer in good standing with the Winchesters.  
She dressed in a pair of jeans, a gray tank top, and an old flannel. [Y/N] was tying her boots when someone rapped on her door.  
"[Y/N]? You up?" Sam's voice called from the other side of the door.  
"Yeah, Sam. I just finished dressing." [Y/N] called back, rising from the edge of the bed and crossing to the door. She slid back the chain lock and opened the door. Sam held up a small white bag and a large coffee from the doughnut place across the street. "You got me breakfast?"  
"No, this was Dean's doing. I would have gotten you something a little healthier than a glazed doughnut." Sam looked disapprovingly at the bag as he handed it to [Y/N]. "Eat up, we're leaving in half an hour."  
"Sam?" [Y/N] asked hesitantly as the taller Winchester turned away from the door. He turned back to face her as she placed her breakfast on the small table by the door and raise her eyes to meet his gaze. "Look, I really am sorry about everything. I know I screwed up colossally last night... and on a few of the more recent hunts. And I get this isn't gonna get me back hunting with you guys any time soon." She sighed and her shoulders drooped. "I just feel really bad about almost putting you and Dean in danger. I'm sorry. But I promise I will prove to you guys that you can trust me."  
Sam stared down at her with wide hazel eyes before sighing and enveloping her in his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head when she wrapped her arms around his torso in return.  
"Look, [Y/N], we were angry, sure, but we don't hate you. You just need to get your head around a couple things." He held her at arms' length. "Just take a couple weeks to think things over."  
"Like how you guys are in charge and I just need to learn to follow orders." [Y/N] sighed.  
"No, and Dean was wrong to say that. And maybe we haven't been so great about listening to your input. That's on us, but if we make a plan together, you gotta stick with it." He gave her a sad smile. "I know you thought your hunch was right and you weren't trying to cause trouble, but you got hurt, again. You're gonna be laid up with that shoulder injury anyway, so maybe just use that time to think things over. And maybe do a little solo hunting in a couple weeks." He gave her good shoulder a light squeeze. "Maybe a little solo time will be good for you. Don't you dare tell Dean I said that."  
"Dean and I are on hiatus now, so I don't think he cares," sighed [Y/N], with a light shake of her head. She knew a hiatus in a relationship was usually the beginning of the end. She blinked back the tears that were pricking at her eyes and forced a smile. "But I promise, I ain't ever making that mistake again, Sam. You make a plan and I'm gonna stick to it to the letter. If Dean ever lets me hunt with you again."  
"He will," promised Sam, rolling his eyes at [Y/N]'s obvious familiarity with his older brother's stubbornness. "I think this hiatus may open his eyes to how much it will suck to keep hunting without you. He's gonna miss it." He turn to leave and called over his shoulder. "Now eat up, we're leaving soon."  
\--------------------  
It was nearly two in the morning when [Y/N] pushed open the heavy door to the bunker and limped down the stairs into the war room, covered in blood and cuts from her latest case involving a rugaru. She killed it and managed not to get bit during the fight, but it had been a lot closer than she wanted to admit. Hunting alone was a lot harder than having Sam and Dean's support. As she started to make her way to the library, Dean strode through the walkway, his eyes widening at her injuries.  
"Sam! Get the first aid kit. [Y/N]'s hurt!" Dean bellowed as he pulled her arm over his shoulders and caught her around the waist with his other arm. "C'mon, [Y/N], let's get you fixed up."  
[Y/N] nodded weakly, letting Dean support her weight as he steered her in to the library and eased her into a nearby chair. He looked over her injuries with a grim face, trying to determine which wounds were the most serious, while quietly trying to reassure her they would get her patched up. [Y/N], exhausted from the combination of fatigue and blood loss, barely registered his words, her eyelids growing heavy.  
"Hey, stay with us, [Y/N]," urged Dean, lightly grabbing her arm and shaking it until [Y/N]'s [E/C] eyes met his worried green ones. "I know you're tired, but you gotta stay awake a little longer."  
She weakly nodded, and Dean gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Sam ran in with the first aid kit and knelt beside her, studying [Y/N]'s injuries much like Dean had just done. As Sam began to prepare the needle to stitch the deepest wounds, he had to suppress a smile as Dean held [Y/N]'s hand, his thumb tracing light trails over her knuckles as he spoke encouragingly to her to keep her awake, urging her to tell him about her hunt. Dean, for his part, did his best to smile and nod approvingly as [Y/N] spoke of fighting the rugaru, although Sam noticed Dean's jaw tensing slightly.  
Despite their past arguments and the current hiatus of their relationship, Sam noticed Dean making a strong effort to engage [Y/N] in casual friendly exchanges over the last three weeks, and trying not to show his concern when she left to hunt on her own. He was struggling to maintain composure now, but [Y/N] was too exhausted to pick up on it at the moment. Sam suspected Dean would handle his anxieties with a few glasses of whiskey after [Y/N] was safely asleep. After [Y/N] agreed to the hiatus Dean regretted ever suggesting it, and was now trying his hardest to keep from doing anything that might make her decide not to take him back. [Y/N], Sam noticed with relief, had eased up from her wounded pride at being grounded from the Winchesters' hunting trips, going so far as to wish them luck when they left and replenishing the beer supply in the fridge for their return. As much as [Y/N] and Dean both separately worried their hiatus, Sam Winchester was fairly certain the two hunters were going to be just fine. It was just a matter of time before they realized it.  
\--------------------  
"We're gonna need help with this one, Jake." [Y/N] said with a set stare at the two novice male hunters standing before her. Jake was someone she met a few years ago, when he was still ghost hunting with a few of his friends. He recently emailed her about a case they needed help with and she drove out to meet them the day before. "A coven of witches is not something you guys are ready for, and I'm not gonna be enough back up to keep you alive. I'm getting some back up."  
[Y/N] pulled up Sam's number in her phone and quickly typed a message, hitting the send button with a satisfied nod.  
"The Winchesters will help you, Dean can't resist a good case. But this means I'm bowing out."  
Jake, and his fellow hunter, a red headed guy called Marcus, frowned at each other.  
"Why aren't you sticking around?" Marcus questioned with a furrowed brow. "Witches not your bag?"  
"Sam and Dean Winchester are the best you're gonna get. You won't need me," quipped [Y/N] confidently. "Besides, I screwed up on a hunt with them, and they don't trust me enough to let me hunt with them right now. You're in better hands with them, anyway."  
"Yeah, well, I know you. I trust you. It was a mistake right?" Jake said, scowling as [Y/N] nodded. "You've had our backs so far. These Winchesters should trust you, too. We'll talk to them. I want you with us on this case."  
[Y/N]'s phone vibrated and she checked it. Sam's number showed above the brief message.  
We're in. Be there tonight.  
"They agreed." [Y/N] nodded. "They're on their way."  
\-------------------  
Sam and Dean pulled up in the Impala at the motel a little before midnight, Castiel in the back seat. Dean raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of [Y/N] through the windshield. [Y/N] raised her hand, offering Dean a half hearted little wave.  
The Winchester brothers and their angel friend emerged from the Impala. Sam gave [Y/N] a sheepish grin.  
"Sorry, [Y/N], I didn't exactly tell Dean who the hunter was asking for help," he confessed.  
"Don't worry, Dean," sighed [Y/N]. "I warned them you wouldn't hunt with me anymore. They may push back on that a bit, but I think they'll listen to you eventually."  
"Why would they push back?" Dean asked with a frown.  
"I helped them out with a couple witches before we found the coven. They say they trust me." [Y/N] shrugged. "They're new to hunting, I'm not about to take on a coven with novices."  
Dean gave an exasperated sigh, running his hand across his lower face.  
"C'mon, dude, they need help. [Y/N] was right to reach out to us," offered Sam. "Honestly, if we're gonna help them take on a coven, I'd much rather have [Y/N] with us. She can keep an eye on them and approach from one side and we can come from the other."  
"Dude, no!" Dean exclaimed hotly. "I am not leaving [Y/N] to fend for herself with a couple of novice hunters. This is a frigging coven we're talking about."  
"Perhaps I should stay with [Y/N] and the new hunters. Will that place your mind at ease, Dean?" Castiel asked as he slightly cocked his head to one side, still confused by the fact that Dean did not want [Y/N] by his side for the hunt.  
"Castiel stays by your side, 'til this whole thing is over," grumbled Dean, his shoulders rigid. [Y/N] saw the firm set of Dean's jaw, and decided not to make any wise crack about not needing a babysitter and merely nodded. "Got it?"  
"Got it." [Y/N] said.  
Dean's shoulders relaxed. A slight smirk played across his face, and he shook his head slightly as a quiet chuckle escaped his lips.  
"Alright, [Y/NN], I guess you're back on the hunt, for now." Dean relented, his voice softening for a moment. "Now how about we get some shut eye. We got some witches to gank tomorrow."  
\-------------------  
It was dark as [Y/N], Jake, and Castiel approached the house from the back. Sam, Dean, and Marcus were approaching from the front. Sam suggested splitting the new hunters, and Dean hastily agreed to the new groupings. They would enter house and dispatch the witches inside, with [Y/N]'s group handling any that might manage to flee out the back. Sam gave them some witch killing bullets, making sure [Y/N] also had a revolver with a chamber full of the witch killing bullets.  
It was not long before they heard to splintering of wood from the other side of the house as Dean presumably kicked the door in, followed by the retort of gunfire within the isolated house. Two witches burst out the back door, and [Y/N] quickly shot the first one who fell to the dirt in a crumpled heap. Jake hesitated and the other witch spat out a quick string of words before Jake squeezed the trigger, finally felling the witch.  
Dean gave an agonizing shout from within the house, followed by Sam screaming his name.  
"Dean!" [Y/N] screamed. She grabbed the lapel of Castiel's trench coat, forcing the angel to face her. She stared into his blue eyes, her own [E/C] ones dancing frantically with anxiety. "Castiel, go help Dean, it sounds like he got hurt in there. Please help him."  
"I cannot, he told me to stay with you." Castiel stated, despite casting a worried gaze towards the house.  
"Damn it, Castiel, go help Dean!" She hesitated. "I got Jake, we'll be fine. But if Dean's not fine and he dies because you stayed with me, I... I'll die, Castiel. It would break my heart. I'd die if I lost him. Dean wouldn't want me to die, would he? So you gotta help him, please."  
Castiel looked dubious, but to [Y/N]'s relief he nodded and ran into the house.  
"It's just you and me now, Jake. We gotta stand our ground, but we've got this." [Y/N] said with a sigh, turning to see Jake leveling his gun at her. "Jake?"  
Jake did not speak, but seemed to stare through her. [Y/N] realized he must have been hexed before the second witch died, but the spell's effects did not end with the witch's death, and now the hex was going to make him turn on her. She raised her gun aiming her shot the strike Jake cleanly in the shoulder. He reeled backwards, but still held his gun leveled at her and squeezed the trigger.  
[Y/N] leaped to her left, but the bullet struck her just above her right hip. An agonizing scream wrenched itself from her lips as white hot pain exploded in her side and she collapsed in the grass. She rolled to her back in agony, and with a sinking heart realized she was beginning to bleed out despite pressing her hand to the flowing wound. Jake loomed over her, the gun still in his hand. [Y/N] refused to kill him to spare her own life, as fleeting as it might be now, but she was not above injuring him until he ceased his attack, and so [Y/N] fired two quick rounds blowing out his knees, making the man fall to the ground, at last dropping the weapon. The pain must have been enough to break through the spell's grasp on him as Jake lay unconscious on the ground.  
"[Y/N]?" Dean's panicked voice broke through the growing haze beginning to cloud [Y/N]'s mind. "No! [Y/NN]!"  
Dean raced towards [Y/N] as she lay in the grass. She slowly turned her head to see him fall to his knees beside her, his eyes wide in horror. He carefully pulled her into his arms, cradling her as gently as possible to his chest. [Y/N] could hear his heart hammering in his chest, and when she weakly raised her eyes to meet his, she saw tears brimming there.  
"D-Dean?" She spoke faintly, trying to reach up to touch his cheek, only to find the effort too much for her. She began to cry silent tears as she stared up at his rugged face, her breaths growing rapidly shallower. "I-I... s-sor....sor....lov..."  
"No! Don't you dare start saying your goodbyes, do you hear me?" Dean shouted as Sam and Castiel raced towards them followed by a shocked Marcus. "Don't you dare, [Y/NN]!"  
"Lov...y-you," she moaned faintly, her eyes starting to close as Dean pressed his hand to the wound.  
"No! [Y/N], stay with me! Don't give up!" He shouted, clutching her tightly to his chest.  
Castiel knelt beside her, touching her temple as her eyes slowly shifted toward him. She gasped, but her pain dulled slightly and her breathing started to return to normal. She moaned, louder this time, her pain continuing to ebb. Castiel pulled [Y/N] into his arms and reached over to her wound. He placed his hand directly over it, holding it there for several moments before pulling back and taking several breaths like he was greatly winded.  
"She will not die from her wound now," he calmly remarked. "My grace is much depleted from your wounds, Dean. I was not able to fully heal [Y/N], but her wound is no longer fatal. After my grace has replenished, I will see to her wounds fully."  
Dean could not bring himself to speak as relief washed over him, so he simply nodded and gently took [Y/N] into his arms, as he stared down at her face, watching the color slowly return to her pallid cheeks. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Dean!" [Y/N] cried out, propelling herself upward and throwing her arms around his neck, ignoring the throb in her side. She clung to him, weeping softly into his shoulder, unable to bring herself to try to speak the words she struggled with before. Dean still did not trust his voice to dare to utter so much as a single word to try to bring her comfort, instead he held her tightly for a long time ignoring the silent tears that rolled down his cheeks. Their silent embrace seemed to speak greater volumes than words shared between them ever could. Dean ran his hand soothingly along her back, and [Y/N] hid her face in his neck, holding him tighter. Both hunters continued to silently draw comfort from each other's familiar touch as Sam, Marcus, and Castiel watched over them.  
\------------------  
The motel room door opened and Sam entered, pulling it shut behind him. Dean looked up from where he sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the images on the screen of the television on the dresser across from him. He turned his head and roughly swiped his fingers across his eyes, clearing his throat.  
"Hey, Sammy," rumbled Dean as he licked his lips. "How's [Y/N]?"  
"She's sleeping in her room. Cas was able to heal her while she slept. Jake, too." Sam sat on the edge of the other bed, watching his brother. "Seems the counter spell did it's thing. Jake and Marcus just took off. Jake said he'd call [Y/N] later to make sure she's OK."  
Dean's jaw tensed at the mention of Jake's name. It may not have been Jake's fault, but Dean still did not want [Y/N] to have anything else to do with him.  
"Cas was supposed to protect her. Why did she send him away?" Dean scowled. "I thought she was going to stick to the plan this time."  
"Dean," Sam sighed, running a hand across his face. "She was trying to protect you, man. This wasn't anything like last time. [Y/N] wasn't trying to prove anything."  
"I know, Sam." The older Winchester groaned. "But every time she does something like this, she gets hurt. I don't want her getting hurt."  
"You don't think she feels the same way when you get injured?" Sam leaned forward. "That's why she sent Cas to help you. She's more like you than you realize." He sighed. "Maybe she already had things figured out, we just didn't see it. She's gonna want to watch our backs as much as we try to watch hers."  
"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I like it," grumbled Dean, running a hand through his short hair with a scowl. He let out a long sigh. "But I can't keep holding it against her."  
\------------------  
[Y/N] stepped out of the shower, toweling off her [H/C] hair, enjoying the lingering warmth of the steam filled bathroom. If it were not for the distinct memory, she would not have believed she had been shot only hours before. Castiel's healing abilities assured that not even a scar remained. Still, her fingers explored the area to be certain. She could not help but smile at the angel's earlier doting over her on the ride back to the motel. It seemed he felt badly about her injury, despite her promises that he was not to blame.  
She dressed in a tank top and sleep shorts, since it was getting late. She figured Dean and Sam might hit up a local bar, but she was not feeling up to a night out after the day's events. She was about to turn on the television until she got bored when a firm knock came from the door.  
"[Y/N]? It's Dean."  
[Y/N] unlocked the door and opened it. Dean gave her a sheepish grin and held up a brown bag, the aroma arising from it holding the promise of a burger and greasy fries making [Y/N]'s stomach rumble in anticipation. Dean chuckled, making the edges of his eyes crinkle and [Y/N] smiled, stepping aside to let Dean enter.  
"You hungry? I'd never guess." He smirked, setting the bag on the table. He turned to look at her, his face growing serious. "Look, [Y/NN], I gotta talk to you. I can't keep doing this. I've missed you too much."  
"Dean, I hate being on this hiatus from you. I only agreed to it because you gave up on me, because of all the fights." Tears started to well up in [Y/N]'s eyes. "I just wanted you to treat me like a hunter again, I never wanted to ruin things between us."  
"You thought I could give up on you?" Dean breathed, his gruff voice barely above a whisper. "Never."  
"Then why did you ask for a break?" [Y/N] demanded, with a slight waver in her voice as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"I thought I made you unhappy, [Y/N]. I figured you were sick of me getting upset whenever you got hurt on a hunt." He shrugged, glancing away. "I wanted to give you an out, if you needed one. Look, I know we were fighting a lot, but I never actually wanted the break."  
"Damn it, Dean," whispered [Y/N], tears starting to fall from her eyes. "We're gonna fight sometimes, but I'm not giving up on you."  
"Hey," said Dean, taking two large strides to reach [Y/N]. He wrapped his broad arms around her, holding her tight. She encircled his waist with her arms, breathing in his familiar scent and relaxing. "I still love you, baby. Willing to give me another chance?"  
[Y/N] nodded, burying her face in his shirt as she gave him a squeeze. Dean chuckled and placed a gentle kiss atop her head. [Y/N] lifted her head, raising her [E/C] eyes to meet his with a soft smile as Dean dipped his head and his lips met hers with a soft kiss.  
"I love you, Dean. No more breaks?" [Y/N] asked, although the fact that Dean was still holding her close gave her a pretty good idea of his answer.  
"No more breaks. You're stuck with me." Dean laughed.  
[Y/N] laid her head against Dean's chest with a happy sigh, for she would not want things any other way.


End file.
